1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marine propulsion apparatus, and in particular to an ichthyic-type propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the invention provides an apparatus for marine propulsion relying on the flexural, hydroelastic instability of a submerged, cantilevered plate. It is common knowledge that undulating plates can be used as a means of marine propulsion. Some so-called sculls rely on the undulating motion of a flexible oar pivoted to the stern of a boat for propelling the boat. However, the use of undulating motion and other propulsive methods have long been neglected, because of the outstanding simplicity and efficiency of a propeller. Nevertheless, in some cases, marine propulsion using undulating plates may have distinct advantages over the propeller, for example in deep water where sealing of rotatable propeller shafts is difficult, and in muddy and week-infested waters.